


Disney Movie Marathon

by ballyhoobarnes



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballyhoobarnes/pseuds/ballyhoobarnes
Summary: Your love of Disney may not go as far as Chris’ but he’s determined to change that.





	Disney Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 706 words

“Wasn’t great?! What do you even mean!” Chris shouted sounding shocked and offended by your statement as you tried to stifle your laughter as much as you could. 

Chris and his never ending love for Disney was endearing most days, but sometimes you felt bad that you didn’t share the same love for Disney as he did. You had obviously seen Disney classics but you never really grew up on them and your trip to Disney when you were younger was nothing extraordinary for you.

When you suggested that Disney World wasn’t as amazing and wonderful as he had known it to be he practically combusted right then and there.

“Oh boy, I struck a nerve,” you giggled as Chris collapsed on the bed beside you, an exaggerated sigh leaving his lips. 

“You know what this means, right,” he perked up, a mischievous smirk grew on his face as he turned his body so he was perpendicular to you, leaning on his elbows. 

You furrowed your brows in confusion and in slight fear of what he was going to, “movie marathon!” He shouted excitedly as you flinched slightly at his sudden outburst. 

“Chris no, we both have to be up early tomorrow and it’s nearly midnight,” you told him sternly playing the sleep card. 

“Oh nonsense, we can take a series of naps tomorrow,” he said and before you could protest he had already bolted out of the room leaving you alone to chuckle lightly at his behaviour. 

He had returned not even five minutes later clutching his laptop already browsing through Netflix, you assumed. 

“Just one movie,” you told him as he hooked up the laptop to the T.V., effectively illuminating the entire bedroom and disrupting Dodger’s peace. 

“Okay fine, but I get to pick the movie,” he protested and you reluctantly agreed knowing he’d put up a fight. 

Once Chris had chosen a movie, which just happened to be Aladdin, he crawled back in bed with you cuddling close to you. 

Wrapping an arm around your shoulders as you rest your head against his chest and his other hand going to your waist resting under your shirt as he drew innocent shapes against your skin. 

“You’re a man-child,” you told him as you felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, “you love it,” he teased as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

The next morning was a gruelling task for the both of you as you ended up watching not one, but two movies last night. 

Your lack of sleep had added to your already sour mood as you kicked Chris in the shins, “turn it off,” you grumbled angrily as his alarm continued to blare. 

You felt movements from Chris as the sound stopped and you closed your eyes again risking falling asleep again as Chris’ arm draped across your waist. 

Not even ten minutes later the same sound began irritating you, “Chris,” you whined as you threw a pillow over your head trying to block the sound out as best you could. 

“C’mon sweetheart, we gotta get up,” you heard a muffled Chris speak before he tried to pry the pillow off your head and away from your hands. 

“I blame you for my mood today,” you grumbled as you sat up throwing the covers off of you.

Before your feet had a chance to hit the cold hardwood floor Chris had wrapped his strong arms around your waist and pulled you back into bed on top of him, earning a squeal from you. 

“Well I can’t have my girl grumpy because of me,” he chuckled as he peppered your shoulder and neck with feather-light kisses before you turned your head and met his lips against yours in a sweet kiss. 

“We’re calling in sick today and staying bed all day,” you determined as you turned to straddle Chris wrapping your arms around his neck, “sounds like a plan to me,” he said with a chuckle before placing a kiss on your nose and grabbing for his phone. 

“You’re gonna know every word from every Disney movie by the end of today,” Chris chuckled as you pulled him down into the covers to resume your impromptu movie marathon.


End file.
